Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of the Animation
GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City '' (formerly known as ''Mr. Keebler's Revenge on the original screenplay and simply referred to GoAnimate 2) is an upcoming American animated/live action comedy/science fiction/fantasy film based on the cloud-based platform GoAnimate. A stand-alone sequel to Go!Animate The Movie (2006) was planned to be released in Summer 2015 as a parody to The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015). It is similar to Cats And Dogs: The Revenge Of Kitty Galore (2010). According to the original screenplay, it was originally titled GoAnimate 2: Mr. Keebler's Revenge, but was retitled GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City (or just GoAnimate 2 for short). It is set to release on June 10, 2016. This film will explain how a secret agent named Timothy Watson became the super villian Mr. Keebler. Plot Timothy Watson (a secret agent who is today a villain and was currently known by his nickname Mr. Keebler) and Rentro are back for revenge. Mr. Keebler is now known as Epic Keebler. He, Rentro, the troublemakers (Warren Cook, Zara Dawson, Dora Marquez, Caillou Taller, Noddy Smith, The Backyardagains (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin), Andy Panda and Banjo Wyvern) and the U.S. Class are in search of the final object of a powerful and magical book. The awesome powerful book makes any evil plan they write in it that will come true. Their new plan is to steal the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film) and the Computerized Computer Generated Imaginational Computer Gigabyte Animated Filmmaking Television Internet Imagery & Gaming Machine (CCGICGAFTII&GM for short), a device that made animated people, animated animals, animated insects, animated plants, animated vehicles, animated food, and animated objects come to life since our universe began. This device and our universe were both made in creation. Keebler will turn a blob into a computer virus to have animation destroyed forever. When the entire city of New Jersey is put into danger, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, Aaron Jefferson, Kayla, Eric and David Smith, Brendan, Gary Johnson, The Protester Girl, StickGuy and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles, California inside the alternate live-action universe (which is our own universe God has made) with the use of Artificial Intelligence and Science Fiction. In order to get back the toy and the CCGICGAFTII&GM and save animation and their city in the 'GoAnimate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Triton, team up with the Teen Titans (Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven) and James (Mr. Keebler's old partner and son who was abandoned by Mr. Keebler since 2005). Together, the gang will transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The Ani-Mate Masters'. Cast * Eric as Himself, Eric Smith, Boris Taller (Caillou's dad), Andy Panda, Big Ears (Noddy's dad), Little Ears (Noddy's big brother), Barack Obama, Banker and Eric 1 * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Brendan, Warren Cook, John Boehner, Rentro and News Reporter #1 * Caleb Elbourn as Himself, Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi * Joey as Victor, Joe Biden, Pablo The Penguin and Tom * Neil Crone as Mr. Keebler (aka Timothy Watson (real name) and Epic Keebler) * Kate as Jennifer * Allison as Hillary Clinton * David as Himself (Eric Smith's brother), Caillou Taller, Noddy, Jack (Jackashay), Barren (Pablo's brother) and Stickguy #1 * Zack as Himself (Zara's brother), Aaron Jefferson, Tyrone The Moose, Cashier and Stickcop #1 * Simon as News Reporter #2 and Bartender * Ivy as Herself (Eric and David Smith's sister) and Uniqua The Uniqua * Veena as Herself (Dora's mom) and Host 1 * Paul as Himself, Latios Smith (Eric Smith's pet) and Gary Johnson * Catherine as Herself (Warren's mom) * Dallas as Himself (Tyrone's dad), Mitt Romney, The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Kayla as Dora Marquez and Tasha The Hippopotamus * Salli as Herself, Latias Smith (Eric Smith's pet) and Protester Girl * Dave as Simon, Ron Paul and Host 2 * Grace as Herself (Pablo's mom) and Michele Bachmann * Lawrence as Stickcop, Herman Cain, and Sydney Cub * Charlie (Young Guy) as Host 3, Austin The Kangaroo, Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself (Zara's mom) and Weather Reporter * Diesel as Himself (Zara's dad), Newt Gingrich and Eric's tired voice * Alan as Himself (Warren's dad), Austin's dad and Pablo's dad * Stephen as Steven and Rick Santorum * Miguel as Himself (Dora's dad) * Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy and Host 4 Additional Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice * Professor as John Huntsman, Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Barney the Dinosaur and Toon-sty * Princess as Stickgirl #1, Rosie Taller (Caillou's sister) and Zara Dawson * Callie as Catherina * Wise Guy as Rick Perry * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Microsoft Sam as Lucas Guy and Fat Stickguy * Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy and Stickcop #3 * ? as Dick Grayson (aka Robin The Boy Wonder) * ? as Beastboy * ? as Cyborg * ? as Starfire * ? as Raven * Adam Katz as Himself, Nickel, Baseball and Apple * Sam Katz as Taco * Mark Katz as MePhone4 * Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 * Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 * Kasie Chapman as Soap and Stickgirl #2 * Hailey Chapman as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 * Julie as Kayla, Sara Palin, Erika and Annabelle Dawson (Zara's sisters), Doris Taller (Caillou's mom), Stickgirl #4, Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice * Audel LaRoque as Stickguy #4 Additional Live Action Cast * ? as Eric Nagler (aka SuperEric) * Dan Byrd as Victor (aka Mr. SuperVictor) * ? as PC Guy (aka PC Note) * (Cayby) J. Elbourn as Himself (aka CaybyRodent) * ? as Jack (aka Sir-Pinch-A-Jack) * ? as Kayla (aka Wonder Kayla) * Gary Johnson as Himself (aka Cyclops) Production The sequel of Go!Animate The Movie was announced in September 11, 2013, and was planned to be released in Summer 2014 by 20th Century Fox Animation, C.E. Animation Studios, TSG Entertainment and GoAnimate Studios. So Caleb Elbourn does the animation, and it was too hard for him to create the sequences for the film. Then he wrote the screenplay which was too difficult for him to make. On April 24, 2014, Cayby J said on YouTube that the sequel was cancelled. He said that this is because the movie was difficult to make and that it was difficult to make the screenplay. The production of the sequel was restarted in May 14, 2014, with a new screenplay, a new plot, and a mix of 2D flash and CGI animation. The film logo variant script was created by Caleb Elbourn for the 20th Century Fox logo. The sequel was announced in 2014 that the release was delayed to Summer 2015. There are many theories of a sequel made by fans. In March 3, 2015, the release date was pushed back to Thanksgiving 2015. The production was later supervised by Caleb Elbourn. In August 7, 2015, the film was pushed back again to March 18, 2016. In August 20, 2015, the film was pushed back again to June 10, 2016. Reception Coming soon! Category:Non-Geo Team Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2016 films